ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gabora
also known as Gavora was a uranium consuming kaiju. It terrorized several radioactive power plants and consumed all the radium it could find. It was eventually lured out and defeated by Ultraman. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gabora was a kaiju that was awoken after Hurricane 13 ravaged the land. Feeding on mass quanitites of uranium, Gabora began to make his way toward the uranium mines! In order to stop it, the Science Special Search-Party was joined by Japan's SDF and massive flamethrower units were deployed against the kaiju in hopes of stopping it. The beast turned away from the flamethrower attack, changing direction, but now made its way towards a small camp of boy scouts. In order to save the camp, the Science Patrol tried to lure it away via a small uranium capsule attached to a Science Patrol helicopter, but two small boys had gotten trapped in the path of the creature. As Fuji helped save the children, [Shin[ Hayata]] released the capsule as Gabora’s armor plates exposed its true face. Annoyed by Hayata's presence, Gabora brought down his aircraft with his Uranium Ray. Crawling toward its meal, the beast wasn’t prepared to fight Ultraman as Hayata summoned the red and silver hero! The kaiju fought hard, but the hero ravaged the reptile. Slamming him down, Ultraman began to rip off the metal plates around Gabora’s head! Screaming in agony, the subterranean titan began to flail about until the pain became too much. The kaiju fell limp, its eyes closing and life fading. Trivia *Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima. *Gabora was one of the kaiju created from a modified Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Neronga, and Magular. Coincidentally, Gabora is portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima. *Gabora's roar is a reused Toho King Kong roar. *Although not physically seen in the film, Gabora is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's 1st Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie . *Gabora resembles the Daiei kaiju Gamera. *Gabora makes a cameo appearance in Ultraman Mebius episode 21. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gabora reappeared in episode 5 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, this time as . Much like his original appearance, Gabora was a kaiju that fed ravenously on uranium that was being transported to a uranium mine. However, fearing that the mass quantities of uranium that he had fed on previously could ignite and create a nuclear explosion, WINR was forced to let the kaiju feed until a solution could be found. After feeding on the uranium, Gabora shifted his next target to the Havens Nuclear Power Plant. With the situation growing worse after a digested bomb failed to ignite inside of Gabora, Ultraman Powered appeared to take matters into his own hands. The battle was at a standstill until WINR exposed Gabora's weak spot: his head. Given this opporitunity, Powered fired the Mega Specium Ray at the kaiju's head, destroying him. Trivia *In this series, Gabora's appearance was very different, his claws were larger, his head plates were four instead of six, and his neck was longer than normal. He also had skin that looks similar to Gabara (from the Toho film,'' Godzilla's Revenge''). This is intersting considering how similar their names are. *Powered Gabora is based on a Therizanosaurus, a type of Dinosaur. Data - Powered = Powered Gabora Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Petal Armor: Gabora's head is covered in flower-like petals that he can open and close to protect his head from attack. *Uranium Absorption: Gabora can absorb uranium pressumably for nutrition. As he does this, Gabora disrupts communication devices and remotes. *Burrowing: Gabora can burrow at low speeds. *Explode: If Gabora takes an extreme amount of damage, he can explode with the force of a nuclear weapon. Weakness If Gabora's head is exposed he is vulnerable. }} Gallery Gabora_4.jpg GABORA.jpg Gabora_6.jpg Gabora360.png Urutoraman Gabora.JPG Gabora vs Ultraman.jpg|Gabora vs Ultraman Gobora WOWOW.png Gabora v Ultraman Powered.png|Gabora v Ultraman Powered powered gabora at.png|Powered Gabora 268px-Gabora1.jpg|Gabora in an Ultra Zone sketch Screenshot-000-.png Gabora Spark Doll.jpg|Gabora Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Video Game Kaiju